1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting structures and more particularly pertains to a door holding connector plate for coupling a plurality of doors together for painting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of connecting structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, connecting structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art connecting structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,148; U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,115; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,672; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,194.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a door holding connector plate for coupling a plurality of doors together which includes a first planar member coupled to a second planar member and oriented so as to extend substantially orthogonally therefrom, and a plurality of piercing teeth extending from the planar members to engage the upper edges of a plurality of doors, whereby the doors are joined in a spaced and orthogonal orientation for painting thereof.
In these respects, the door holding connector plate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling a plurality of doors together for painting thereof.